Push The Button
by auteur-cache
Summary: Rufus always gets what he wants, and he's going to make sure that doesn't change any time soon.RenoRufus, yaoi fic, dont read if you dont like.


Ok this is my first ever yaoi, Rufus/Reno, final fantasy, one shot, so be kind, but I do like to know how it went.

Title: Push The Button  
Author: GabbyBlack  
Rating: PG?  
Pairing: Rufus/Reno (duh)  
Warnings: None  
Summery: Rufus always gets what he wants, and he's going to make sure that doesn't change any time soon.

Kinda inspired by the song "Push The Button" by the SugarBabes.

#&$!?+&#$

Rufus Shinra had always gotten what he wanted. Since he was a child of three demanding for the newest toy on sale to demanding his father to let him be in charge of the Turks at the ShinRa corp. Though now demanding wasn't going to get him anywhere, now he had to come up with his own plan for his own mission, without the help of his loyal Turks or his father.

"Sir, said person was captured and we have him locked away, Sir." Said Elena, while she shuffled through some documents. Rufus nodded in approval, though his eyes wondered away from the current subject to another, of which was sitting to his left with flaming red hair and a bored look on his face.

"We have also decided to go along with the interrogation, Sir" added Tseng who was sitting next to Elena, with a stern expression. Rufus nodded once again, looking back to the paper in front of him.

"Very good" he said still nodding though once again his attention was drawn away from the project at hand and to his left. The red head was now examining his finger nails as if they were the most interesting thing on the planet, which Rufus begged to differ.

Rude spotted where the Presidents attention was and nudged Reno in the side with his elbow. This earned Rude an annoyed look from Reno, which he ignored. Rufus shook his head; there were more pressing matters than the ones swimming around in his head at the moment. More important things than what kind of item was best used to tie someone to a bed post.

After much fighting between his better judgment and his hormones, Rufus called their meeting to a stop. The feeling of a large headache was beginning to buzzing in the back of his head. Slowly making its way forward and to the surface. While rubbing his temple, Rufus looked up through his troublesome bangs. "I want to be notified of everything" he said as his gazed at each Turk, though his eyes lingered on one individual.

Rufus watched as his Turks stood and moved past him, towards the elevator. "Reno" he said before the tattooed Turk stepped into the elevator. "Sir?" asked Reno, sounding hesitant. "I want a word" Rufus said, trying to keep emotion out of his voice but was happy when it came out stern and somewhat angry, not betraying his quickening heart beat.

Reno glanced at the elevator then sighed, moving back towards the large white table where they had all sat only moments ago. Reno cringed slightly when he heard the ping on the elevator doors closing as he sat down to Rufus's left once more.

"It seems you made a bit of a mess while finding the prisoner" Rufus said as he slowly turned to face Reno who seemed to be trying to look anywhere but at the President. "Uh, yeah" answered Reno, glancing at the blonde who was still staring at him intently "Sir" he added. Rufus stood up from his chair and moved around the table to stand next to Reno's.

"Its going to cost a lot of ShinRa's money to fix the damage you caused" said Rufus, looking down at the Turk who had the decency to look ashamed. The corner of Rufus's mouth twitched. "I think we should discuss your punishment" Rufus was glad to see that Reno looked angry now as the skinny Turk turned his blue eyes on him.

"Punishment?" repeated the Turk, sounding annoyed that though he had made a mess it wasn't the first time, and none of the other times had lead to any punishment. Rufus tried not to smirk, keeping his face calm and unfazed as he sat down on the table, right in front of Reno.

Rufus inwardly cheered in triumph as Reno's eyes were drawn to the spot that he now occupied. "Uhh…" Reno appeared to be having trouble speaking, and the reaction was making it harder for Rufus to keep up his control.

"Now, what do you think would be the best form of punishment, Reno?" Rufus pretended to be thinking it over, though he watched for changes in Reno, and was overly happy to get one. Rufus could practically see the wheels in Reno's head turning as he tried to come up with a good answer while he couldn't take his eyes off Rufus's body which was sat only an inch away.

"Well?" asked Rufus, sounding impatient. Reno's eyes slowly made their way from Rufus's backside to his eyes which were staring right back at him. "Uhh…I dun know Sir" said Reno, who now seemed to be trying to work out what was going on behind Rufus's eyes. Rufus's mouth slowly slid into a smirk, which earned him a worried look from Reno.

In one swift movement Rufus was now eye level with Reno, having lent down to his was a mere inch away from the ruffled looking Turk. "You don't know?" asked Rufus, the smirk from his mouth crept into his voice. Reno visibly gulped, and then his eyes dropped from Rufus's to a lower location on Rufus's face.

"Do you respect me Reno?" Reno nodded enthusiastically "O' course Sir!" he added enthusiastically, peeling his eyes away from his bosses' lips. Rufus could feel how tense Reno was, and Rufus had always loved to mess with people. Though now it was more personal.

"Good" said Rufus, pulling back and then sliding off the table, "I want you to think about what we have talked about, and come see me when you have thought of a fitting punishment." Rufus walked over to where he had been sitting before and picked up his paper, tucking them under his arm without so much of a glance in the Turks direction.

"Good day, Reno" ended Rufus, finally turning to the Turk, but only to nod his head in acknowledgement before he turned around again and made his way over to the elevator.

Rufus smirked to himself as the doors of the elevator closed, leaving a still stunned Reno sitting in the meetings room, staring at where he had last seen the President. Rufus reached out to press the number for his floor when the elevator doors pinged open. Surprised Rufus looked up to find Reno joining him in the elevator.

"Sir" started the Turk, moving a little more into the elevator to stand close to his boss, quite close. "I have 'n idea for my punishment, yo"

#&$!?+&#$

And you can guess the rest


End file.
